


why wouldn't you tell me?

by artsyspikedhair



Series: Girl Meets Sexual Trauma [6]
Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:42:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9282965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artsyspikedhair/pseuds/artsyspikedhair
Summary: maya didnt go to the new year's party. and afterwards, nothing was ever the same





	

they notice she's not there, cory and topanga. of course they do, they listened to her during sleepovers when riley fell asleep early, they know what she's been dealing with. 

riley notices, obviously. her best friend not being around only heightens the tension between her and farkle, the idea of everyone knowing- everyone but maya. 

lucas doesn't think too much of it. farkle does. his master plan won't work without maya. 

but then midnight strikes, and what farkle thinks riley has hid for too long comes out, and everyone leaves or falls asleep. 

and it is then, in the early hours of the morning, when only topanga is still awake, that maya hart shows up to the party. 

she's shaking. maya hart does a lot of things, but maya hart does not shake. topanga says hello, acknowledges riley's asleep, but the worlds fall around maya, never reaching her ears. maya is crying, and when topanga tries to hug her she flinches violently. maya hart is not maya hart right then. she's is feral and wounded. she is a clutterbucket through and through. 

topanga tries to get cory, thinking maybe he could talk the girl out of her stupor. she can tell something is really wrong, but cory always had the better connection with maya. 

"maya? maya, it's okay, you're safe here, you can tell us anything." 

"i was- i missed the party. i missed the party, i skipped the party to go hang out with my delinquent 'friends' because i knew farkle was going to reveal some huge secret that would kill me, so i went to the park- and- and-" she sounded angry, but she burst into tears again. 

"maya," it's topanga this time, gentler and with a tacit understanding. "maya, were there- was there a boy?" 

maya nodded. "but it's not- i'm fine, really." 

she's not fine. she won't be, not for a very long time.


End file.
